Zistopia: A New Day
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Based on the Zistopia storyline by NicolasWildes. Even with the truth about TAME Collars was revealed, the city is still in a broken state. Knowing this, what will the fox and rabbit duo, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, decide to do about it. Are they willing to help fix their broken city? Also, can they express their feeling for one another? Cover art NicolasWildes.


**Sup, my readers. First submission in the new year of 2020. Since I still stuck on the Zootopia fandom, I might as well keep the ship sailing with stories. This one is a simple one-shot based on NicolasWildes's from Tumblr popular AU story, Zistopia. If you don't know, Zistopia is a story based on one of the original drafts for Zootopia. A mildly darker version of the film that was scrapped. NW's version had more of a '60s/'70s feel to the story. Also, Judy's the same age as Nick in this story. 32, so she had 8 years of police experience. Parts were very brutal and a bit... specist, but it wasn't a bad read. It actually took part in inspiring me to write While We're Young and I know how much you all loved that. To be honest, I actually had my mind sent to do a story for Zistopia for a LONG time now since NicolasWildes left the fandom and the story ended on an unfinished low note. First off, two things. One, this is a major spoiler alert to anyone who hasn't finished Zistopia. So I would suggest going over to NicolasWildes's Tumblr to read it. Or whatever other sites it's available on. Second, this is only a version of how I wanted it to end. It has nothing to do with NicolasWildes's story ending. As they stated, that version can belong only to you, much like this version of the story can belong only to me. Sure, like a few of my stories, this is my way of giving a story that has a mildly better ending. This is only a one-shot. Maybe the ending will be sappy, but most Disney movies end that way anywho. Alright. Let's begin this story. I give you, Zistopia: A New Day.**

* * *

Radios, newspapers, TV reports, they all said the same thing. TAME Collars are the reason for predators turning savage. It was the biggest shock of Zootopia's history. For over two decades, mammals believed that predators that turned savage were because of the biology in their DNA. But it was all a plot by Mayor Bellwether and several other prey mammals from sheep, to rams, and llamas, just to name a few, to take control of predators and the city. Once this plot was revealed, the mammals responsible for the collar and turning predators savage were sentenced to prison with life sentences and they were even mentioning the death penalty. Either way, none of them were going to see a life out of a prison cell ever again.

With the truth about the collars reveal, all collars were to be removed from all predators and destroyed effective immediately. With Nick's actions, he had already freed a good chunk of predators from their collars. Others, mostly doctors, officers, and scientists, removed the collars from all the predators that needed them to be removed. But even with the collars being removed and it is proven that they were the main cause for predators going savage, it didn't fix things.

Many mammals were still feeling the shock from the news. Not just predators, but prey mammals too. For years, they believed predators could turn into these savage monsters. But in reality, they were no different from them. Predators suffered and they had no idea. Many prey mammals couldn't live with the unending guilt. Some prey mammals are willing to help the families affected by the collars while other mammals feel that they should wear the collars a few years if not to be fair. Years of pain and sorrow, all because of a lie. It was like Chief Bogo said. The city is broken. Maybe even beyond being fixed.

After some time of recovering, one of the mammals that revealed the truth to the public, Judy Hopps, went over to the ZPD after the whole ideal. After bringing new evidence into the world, effective immediately, Judy was going to get her badge back. So she called into the ZPD to speak with Chief Bogo. She was in her brown overcoat as she walks into the building.

As the bunny with claw marks on the left side of her face goes in, the air... was different. It was quiet and a sort of sadness. Judy looked around and notice that there weren't many officers around the area and the ones that were around looked like they were upset with themselves. Their attention then went to Judy as they notice her walk in. As the only bunny and the smallest member of the ZPD, Judy was used to it. But this time was different. It was more like they were all saying "We're sorry." or "We should have listened to you.". Kudu officer, Bucky, walked over to Judy. He wore bandages over his head due to an injury he recently had.

"Hopps," Bucky said in a saddened tone.

"Officer Antlerson," Judy said in a mild tone.

"So... you're back on the force?" Bucky asked.

"I am. But I was really considering not taking it back if it wasn't for how things are now." Judy stated as she looked away from Bucky.

"I... don't blame you," Bucky admitted. "Listen, Hopps. Let me speak for everyone when I say this. I'm sorry. We put you through hell when you started years ago and we should have listened to you with everything about predators and the collars."

"It doesn't really matter anymore," Judy said.

"It does," Bucky stated. "You prove to be a better cop than anyone in this whole damn city. Everyone knows that now."

"Speaking of everyone, why does it seem like so less of us are here now?" Judy asked.

Bucky took a deep breath before answering. "After the whole scandal, many of the officers regretted their actions. As well as regretting putting away certain predators because of the '_collar_' business. So... many of them turned in their badges. They believe they did more harm with them than without them. The ones that are still here are here in an attempt to make up for their negligence."

"I see," Judy said feeling a bit bad for them. "How's... Bogo?"

Bucky waited even longer before responding. "He's..." Bucky didn't need to say anything else for Judy to understand.

"Right..." Judy said looking down at the floor.

"He'll... see you now," Bucky said.

Judy nodded before heading to Bogo's office. As she stopped by the chief's office door, she felt not nervous, but sad. She didn't know what Bogo was going to say or what condition he was in after his speech. But she bucked up and opened the door. When she walked into the room, it was quite. Judy sees Bogo in his chair. Bogo's chair was turned the other way and not even facing the front of his desk. Judy then closed the door behind her and stepped forward.

"Hopps, here again, sir," Judy said sounding formal and even saluting. She didn't get a response. "Sir?" Still no response.

Bogo then broke the silence when he said in a sadden tone "20 years... We let this city be broken for 20 years.".

Bogo then slowly turned his chair to face Judy. The chief had black near the bags of his eyes. A sign that he had many sleepless nights. Judy wasn't looking at the face of the strong chief of the ZPD, but the face of a broken man.

"I believed that I was doing what needed to be done and that I was doing my job the right way. I even still believe that... up before you put on the collar. But in the end... I was wrong." Bogo said sadly. "I should have known something was wrong the moment those damn collars were made."

"We were all fooled, sir. Even me." Judy stated not wanting Bogo to feel too bad. "If fact, if it wasn't for Nick opening my eyes to everything sooner, I would probably be the same way you are."

"It doesn't change things. In the end, all predators were suffering and we... I... were just a pawn to keep the suffering going." Bogo stated as he started sounding more and more depressed. "After your ordeal with the collar you put on, I... looked at some of the documents of the older cases. Ones involving predators and the collars. Do you know how many innocent predators we put in jail BECAUSE of the collars?"

"I... honestly don't know," Judy replied as she looked away.

"I do. And the number made me sick to my stomach." Bogo said before putting his head down. "How? How do we make up for years and years of this abuse and neglect?"

"As I said, I don't know," Judy said with droopy ears as she rubbed her left arm. She then started to recall the real reason she came here. "Chief, wasn't there something else we are supposed to discuss?"

"That's right," Bogo said looking up again. He then dug into his drawer and pulls out Judy's badge and places it in front of his desk. "As of today, you are now reinstated back into the ZPD."

Judy walks up to the desk, jumps up and picks up her badge. She then put the badge into her pocket.

"Thank you, sir," Judy said looking a bit happy to have her badge back.

"There's also another matter I want to discuss with you," Bogo said.

"What's that?" Judy asked.

Bogo waited a few seconds before speaking. "I'm resigning as Chief of the ZPD."

Hearing Bogo says those words put Judy into a state of shock.

"WHAT?!" Judy shouted out loudly.

"Once I help out with a few more things, I'm turning in my badge," Bogo said.

"Chief!" Judy shouted out as she jumped up to his desk. "You can't just resign in at a time like this."

"And I won't... until I handle one or two more problems. After that, I'll leave the rest to a more capable mammal than myself." Bogo stated.

"Sir, they're not any capable mammals left. Many of the officers here have already resigned. You can't resign too." Judy stated.

"As I said, I'll leave the rest to a more capable mammal than myself," Bogo said again.

"Who, sir?" Judy asked.

Bogo didn't say anything. He just looked at Judy with those broken eyes of his. After a few seconds, Judy realized who Bogo was talking about and felt... overwhelmed. She then took a step back.

"Are... are... you serious?" Judy asked as her body shook a bit.

"Hopps, there's no other animal more capable of this job than you," Bogo responded.

Judy was beyond shocked by what Bogo said. He was saying that he wants Judy to be the new chief of the ZPD. Like, the actual chief. This was beyond her belief. Judy had always dreamed about going up on the ZPD. But becoming the chief? It was a bit much for her.

"I can't be chief. I just can't." Judy said sounding super nervous. "When I joined the ZPD, everyone didn't want anything to do with a bunny. How are they gonna listen to a bunny chief?"

"Because that bunny chief will be you," Bogo said before sitting up straight. "Hopps, Judith, it was obvious to everyone that we didn't think you were going to be cut out for this line of work. We all believe that the only mammals meant to be officers and the strong and the bold. We all thought a rabbit didn't fit those roles. But time and time again, you proved everyone wrong. Thinking the way we did, the way I did, was nearly this city's downfall."

"Sir, I was no different. The only person to help open my eyes to all of this... was Nick. If it wasn't for him, I... would have been just a blind as everyone else." Judy said looking away from Bogo. "Besides, you know I'm one to go by my own rules and not the rules of society."

"Which is all the more reason why the next chief needs to be you," Bogo stated. "I did everything by the book. But it turned out the book was written by the scum of the world. The city doesn't need someone who follows the rules, but follows their heart."

"Bogo..." Judy uttered.

The weary cape buffalo then got up from his chair and walked over to his window.

"No matter how long I stay chief, I can never make up the mistakes I made. If I had seen things the way they were sooner, then..." Bogo said still sounding depressed. "Hopps... Judy... I get it. Asking you to be the new chief is a HUGE responsibility. I understand if asking you to do this is too much. Not because you're a rabbit, but because it's much for any mammal. Even for someone like myself"

Judy was a bit surprised to hear all of this from Bogo. And by Bogo's body shaking, it was clear that the burden of being chief and all the things happening in the city right now was too much for Bogo to handle. Too much for anyone, even. Yet... Bogo turned around and faced Judy.

"But you're not just any mammal. You're Judith Laverne Hopps. I don't see anyone handling this more than you. But... I know I can't force you to do this. This is ultimately your choice... and your choice alone." Bogo said to Judy.

Judy had her head down and was in silence for a moment. It really was a lot to take in. Not just the job, but everything Bogo has said to her. Bogo really did acknowledge her as an officer. But... she didn't see herself as Chief of the ZPD. But... as Bogo said, the city is broken. If she didn't try to fix it, who would?

"I'm still pretty sure a few of the officers won't be happy having a bunny as their chief. I also still will only go by my own rules if I think something's wrong." Judy stated to Bogo.

"That's fine with me," Bogo said.

"*sigh* Okay," Judy said. "I accept the role as chief and all the responsibilities that come with it," Judy said boldly.

"Figure that you would," Bogo said before sitting back down on his chair. "I'll need to get some paperwork settled and you should be the new chief within the next two weeks."

"I'm assuming that also counts as your two-week notice," Judy said. "Alright. If that's all, I'll be going now."

"Okay," Bogo said.

Judy then hopped out the desk and walked over to the door. She then stopped before opening the door when Bogo called her.

"Hopps... thank you," Bogo said.

Judy didn't say anything. She just smiled a little before walking the door and leaving the office. After Judy left, Bogo actually smiled a bit too. With all the mistakes he may have made, leaving the ZPD to Hopps wasn't going to be one of them.

The moment Judy got outside the door, a horde of other officers were waiting for her. It was obvious that they already knew what happened inside the room. Judy tried not to look fazed. She just stood up straight and spoke to them.

"I'm assuming you all already know. In two weeks, I will be your new chief. That's right. You will have a bunny for a chief." Judy said. "When I first joined, I already knew how you all felt about me. Heck, I bet you all still feel the same way about me when I first joined. Not only that, a lot of other officers left. So... if you are here to make the world a better place, then stay. But, if you can't deal with what we did to the city or having a bunny as a chief..." Judy then pointed at the door. "... the door is right there."

Judy was expected at least one or two of them to leave. But none of them did. Not just Bucky, but Pronk, and the other officers took one step forward and saluted.

"Ready to take your orders, ma'am!" All the officers said. They were all willing to have Judy as their chief.

"Then let's get to making the world a better place," Judy said with a smile.

That's how it was for Judy. In two weeks, Judy will become the new chief of Precinct 1. It would be hard. But Judy was ready for it if it meant making the city better for both prey and predators.

Judy wasn't the only one that had a big change in his life. Nick was going through just as much change. After Nick removed the collars of several predators, he was seen as a hero to all predators and an idol to all foxes. It wasn't his original intention since he only freed all the predators from their collars because he thought Judy betrayed him. However, when he learned the truth, he regretted it. But not enough to truly regret it all. Especially since the outcome led to all predators being freed from the collars. Everyone saw Nick as the 'Robin Hood of Zootopia'. He never really saw himself as a hero, but he accepted it.

After so much craziness, when things died down, Nick went over to his mother, Francine. Once Francine knew the truth, she hugged her son and was proud of him. Then, when the key, Nick personally removes the collar from his mother's neck. She felt like years of torture had just melted away.

Around the time Judy talked with Bogo about being the new chief, Nick visited his mother yet again. As he walked to the shop, he noticed that the broken window repaired. In fact, the whole shopfront looked better. As Nick entered, he noticed the slightly over middle-aged vixen with glasses on was using the sewing machine. Her mood was different. She usually had a sad or blank expression on her face. But this time, she had a smile. She was happy. Seeing his mother smile again, made Nick smile too. Francine then looked up and noticed her son.

"Nick," Francine said smiling at her son.

"Hey, ma," Nick said smiling. "I noticed that they fixed the window."

"Yeah. The ZPD officers that raided this place before paid for the damages. As well as a few things to help better the shop." Francine said.

"They did... ever apologize to you?" Nick asked sounding a bit serious.

"They did. They came to me personally and gave me a 30-minute apology. They felt really bad for what they did and guilty for all the other predators they did the same too." Francine stated. "They even talked about giving up their badges."

"That sounds about right," Nick said understanding. "I heard after the truth about the collars came out, the ZPD has been a mess. So it's no surprise that some of them called it quits."

"Did... Officer Hopps tell you that?" Francine asked.

"No. I haven't seen Car... I mean, Judy, in a while." Nick said. "It was the word on the street. The word on every street, actually."

Nick knew after bringing up Judy that his mother wanted to talk to him about her. Mainly because one of the last things he said to her before was "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH A RABBIT!".

"So... a bunny, huh?" Francine said.

"*sigh* Yeah. Guess I'm a freak." Nick said.

The two foxes decided to sit and talk in another room. The two of them got on some chairs and spoke with each other face to face. Nick felt awkward about talking to his mother about this. But he had at one point.

"I honestly never expected to fall for anyone. Not even to feel for a vixen like how it was for you and pa. So a rabbit was far from that point. Heck, when we met each other, we pretty much hated each other right off the back." Nick stated. "I was only with her to help out with a case. But then, we started to understand each other and... when she was in danger I saved her from getting mauled. Course, that caused my collar to go off."

"Oh dear..." Francine already expecting it to hurt a lot.

"The shock from the collar was nearly killing me. Judy saw and panicked and did something I never expected. Removing my collar." Nick said. "She even cried for me. A bunny shedding tears for me. That's was probably when my feelings for her started to change."

"She really removed your collar?" Francine asked surprised.

"More than once, actually," Nick stated.

"After being wounded, she took me to her family home. Her family actually liked me even though I was a fox. Especially the little kits. They were all a joy. I even know all their names. Judy's family offered me to stay a while, but I insist that I leave. But... going through a burrow full of bunnies was literally the same thing as a maze. So finding a particular bunny was very difficult." Nick stated as he rubbed the back of his head. "After going down a laundry shoot and catching her scent, I finally found her. But when I did... ma, I shouted out her name."

"You did?" Frankie asked.

"I did," Nick answered.

There is a superstition about foxes. They would shout when they see their soulmate. It was like that for Francine and John and it was like that for Nick when he saw Judy. It meant that Nick saw Judy as his soulmate.

"So... do you really love her?" Francine asked.

Nick was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Judy is the first person to ever understand me, the first person to really trust me, and the first person to see the real me. Even if she is a bunny, I... can't help how I feel about her. I'm... truly in love with her."

Francine could tell that her son was really telling the truth. He really was in love with Judy. Her fox son was in love with a bunny cop. After hearing this, Francine gets out of her chair and walks over to her son with her head down.

"If your father were here, he would probably be okay with this," Francine said. "He would probably say '_A fox and a rabbit, huh? Well, first time for everything. As long as you found someone, I'm happy for you, my boy._'. Me, on the other hand, I was always one to follow the rules of society."

Hearing that, Nick had his head down. He felt that his mother was against him like a rabbit. That she wouldn't approve of it. But then she said something else.

"But you know what, I followed the rules of society and all it ever did was take everything away from us. My Johnny, my son, and my freedom. So, I'm finally putting my foot down and saying '_Screw society_!'."

"Mom?" Nick asked as he lifted up his head.

Francine then hugged her son tightly. A few tears fell from her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I don't care if she's a bunny or not. I'm happy for you and I don't want to lose you again." Francine said still hugging Nick.

"Ma..." Nick said starting to cry a little as he hugged her back.

Francine then ended her hug and looked at Nick.

"As long as she makes you happy, I don't care that she's a rabbit. Just make sure you hold onto her, no matter what." Francine said with love.

"Thanks, ma," Nick said looking relieved that his mother approved.

"*sigh* I do feel happy for you. But still, it makes me miss your father." Francine said looking sad.

After John Wilde was arrested 20 years ago for fixing collars, it was said to Nick and Francine that he had died. Since then, Nick and Francine were through quite a lot of depression. Nick then looked at his mother as if he had something else to say.

"Ma, there's something else you should know," Nick said as he rubbed his left arm.

"Oh jeez. Don't tell me you already had sex with her and got her pregnant?" Francine asked looking concern.

"WHAT?! NO!" Nick shouted out looking flustered. "I haven't even... not yet..."

"Not yet?" Francine asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I MEAN, NO ONE'S PREGNANT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Nick shouted out still embarrassed.

"Okay. I mean, I do want grandbabies soon. But at least try to get married first." Francine stated. "I mean, is it even possible for a fox and rabbit to..."

"CHANGING THE SUBJECT NOW!" Nick shouted before he was gonna get even more red-faced. Regaining his composure, Nick spoke with his mother again. "It's about pop. Recently, I found out the truth. The whole truth."

"What do you mean?" Francine asked as she sat back down.

"You heard it from Bogo's speech, right? 127 predators were made into living experiments for their plot and the collars for the last 20 years. Many of them were homeless predators or convicts. Dad was one of them." Nick stated.

"I already assumed as much. I also know he had to sign some paperwork and they told us he would be out in a year." Francine said. "That didn't happen since he died due to those experiments like some of the other mammals during that time."

"Mom, that's not everything. They lied to us about more than you think. They told other families that their loved ones died to avoid suspicion. Some of the mammals did die... but some of them... the ones with strong wills... even after years of torment... they lived."

Once Francine heard that her eyes opened up and she had a look of shock in her face.

"After removing the collars, finding out who they were, and giving the mammals some time to recover, some of them were released from medical care." Nick stated.

"Nicholas, what are you saying?" Francine asked as she started to shake.

Then the two foxes heard the doorbell ring. Someone was at the door.

"I'll get it. You stay right here." Nick said to his mother as he gets up from his chair.

Nick then walked over to the door as Francine stayed in her chair. As she did, thought ran through her mind. Why would Nick tell her all of this... unless it was important? A few moments later, Nick came back into the room. He then took a few steps to the side to let someone else come in. The person was a male fox in a black sleeveless shirt and white pants. The fox looked around the same age as Francine and had a suave hairstyle over his head. He looked older and a bit thinner, but even after 20 years, Francine knew who this was. Getting up from her chair, she covered her mouth and was in total shock and awe.

"J... Johnny?" Francine uttered as she started to cry again.

"Hey... Frankie." The elder fox said while smiling awkwardly. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

The fox was none other than John Wilde. Nick's father and Francine's husband. He really was still alive after all this time. Francine had believed that he had died a long time ago. But seeing him alive and well-filled Francine with the most joy she has felt in a long time.

"JOHNNY!" Francine shouted out before running to her soulmate.

The two foxes then hugged each other. Both of them shedding tears for each other. They were so happy to be reunited again. John then broke the hug to look at his wife's face.

"My... you've gotten old," John said.

"So did you," Frankie said looking a bit offended.

"You're... still as beautiful as you always were," John stated with a smile.

John and Francine then went for a long a passionate kick. Nick then started recalling how he hating seeing his parents kiss (like most kids when it comes to their parents). Even as an adult, it still felt awkward. So he turned away. After they finished kissing, John turned to his son.

"Nicky?" John said getting Nick's attention. "Get in here."

John wanted to hug his son too. It was the first time the family would have had a family hug in 20 years. Nick didn't want to pass on that. So he slowly walked over and hugged both his parents.

"I'm so proud of you, son," John said happily.

"Pa... I'm so glad you're back." Nick said starting to cry happy tears again.

"Good to be back. I don't intend to leave again anytime soon." John promised.

Just like that, the Wilde family was whole again. Nick had his dad back and Francine had her husband back. It may have taken 20 years, but better late than never.

The next day, things were still pretty rough around the city. Even so, some still tried to live their lives as they normally do. This included Nick's friends, Finnick, Benjamin, and Honey. Honey lives in a bunker while Finnick, Ben, and Nick would often stay with her when they weren't sleeping in Finnick's van. Honey, the slightly crazy honey badger, was one of the only people to know about the sheep's plot and was right about. And she made sure nobody forgets about it. Currently, she was going on and on to Finnick and Ben on how right she was. Hearing enough, Finnick went to one of the upper parts of the bunker.

"YES, HONEY! WE KNOW! YOU WERE RIGHT! YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING! SO STOP REMINDING US A MILLION TIMES!" Finnick shouted out before slamming the door. "*sigh* I still fear for what other stuff she might be right about."

As the fennec fox tried to relax, he heard the bunker door up top opened up. Climbing down the ladder was Nick.

"Hey, Finnick," Nick said greeting the fox.

"Hoho! It's 'Robin Hood' himself." Finnick said with a smirk as he called the red fox by the nickname the city has given him.

"Seems like no matter where I go, everyone is calling me that," Nick said.

"Price to pay for being the 'Fox Hero of the City'," Finnick stated. "Just deal with it. I bet you nearly every other fox in the city wishes they were you now."

"Yeah. I know." Nick said.

"So, how's your pops?" Finnick asked. "Must be good to find out he was alive this whole time."

"It is. I decided to live with them for a while before finding my own place." Nick said. "But I'm here to crash for a day or two."

"Why? Didn't you just say you are living with your folks? Why come here?" Finnick asked.

"Finnick, my parents have been apart for 20 years. What do you think the '_first thing_' they want to do is?" Nick asked Finnick with a straight-face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," Finnick said getting what Nick meant. "The first thing they want to do. Each other."

"DON'T... say it like that!" Nick said looking mad.

"Also, they don't have the collars anymore. So they can go all out." Finnick stated.

"Stop talking!" Nick said losing his temper.

"Sorry. Sorry." Finnick said with his paws up.

Opening up the door from behind Finnick was Honey and Ben.

"Nicky!" Honey shouted out happily.

"Hi, Honey!" Nick shouted out just as happy. "How's my favorite 'always right' honey badger?"

"Did you had to add that last part?" Finnick said not looking too happy.

"Absolutely," Nick said firmly as he walked over to Honey and placed her arm around her. "This honey badger was right about everything."

"Why thank you, Nicky. It's good that someone here appreciates me." Honey said boasting a bit. The sheep, rams, goats, and llamas."

"To be fair, it wasn't ALL of them. Just certain ones." Ben stated.

"Still, their whole plot made me sick to my stomach," Finnick stated. "The collars being the reason predators turned savage, Bellwether, Buford, Llamar, that Nancy lady, whoever those other bastards are that started this, and the collars being made for a way to _control _predators."

"That... was actually one of the things I wasn't aware of either," Honey admitted.

"They made predators like us go savage to control the prey mammals with fear all to put themselves on top," Ben stated as he started looking sad.

"They used the city to please their own selfish needs. At least they now have to pay for it." Honey said.

"I heard that added with their life sentences, they all have to wear the collars," Finnick said with a grin. "Hopes the shocks are 1000 times worse than the ones we had to deal with. Right, Nick?"

"Honestly, I don't care. Frankly, I rather not have anyone wear those collars anymore entirely." Nick stated.

"Are you serious?" Finnick asked sounding shock.

"Don't get me wrong. I hated the TAME collars and the bastards who made them ever since I was a kid. Hell, part of me wanted prey mammals to wear them and see how they liked it. But... those collars were the worst and they made the right choice to destroy all the ones they could. Bellwether and the others may deserve to wear the collars, but it doesn't mean I like the idea of them still being out there." Nick stated boldly.

Finnick, Ben, and Honey were all silent. The three did agree with Nick on some parts. Nobody really wants to see others suffer.

"I will say that I do feel bad for any other sheep/rams/etc that had nothing to do with the collars," Finnick admitted. "They are gonna be more bagged on than us foxes now."

"Even children. I may have been against sheep. But only some of the adults. Never the younguns." Honey said feeling a little bad.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Zootopia is supposed to be a city where everyone, no matter how big or small, is seen equally. That's what my father believed. When he was taken away from me, I stopped believing that. But now that I found out pa is alive and well, I want to start believing in that again." Nick told everything.

This was surprising to everyone, for all the time they had known Nick, he had never acted so bold and chivalrous before.

"Nick, you're acting like a different fox," Ben said a bit impressed.

"Oh no. Are you being mind-controlled?! Should I get the foil?!" Honey asked sounding frantic.

"I'm fine. It's really me." Nick stated. "I'm just... trying to be a little different."

"Why such a dramatic change?" Honey asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" Finnick said with a sly grin. "It's because of Ms. Bunny Lieutenant."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Ben and Honey went.

Nick blushed a bit. It was true. Nick wanted to change because of Judy. He did have feelings for her after all.

"You're right," Nick answered.

"WAIT?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN GONNA HIDE THE FACT YOU LIKE HER ANYMORE?!" Finnick shouted out in shock.

"I am done hiding my feelings," Nick said.

"Have you told her yet?" Ben asked.

"I visited her in the hospital, but she was still in a bit of a coma. So, I haven't really talked with her since." Nick said looking sad.

"Didn't she get out of her coma a while ago?" Honey asked.

"Yeah. But we both been busy. I don't even know where she is right now. I don't even have her number." Nick said looking a bit gloomy.

"Eh. I'm pretty sure you will find her sooner or later." Finnick said.

The group then hear a knock on the top bunker door.

"That's probably Gwen," Honey stated since the vixen was one of the only other people to know about the bunker.

"WHO IS IT?" Nick shouted out.

"IT'S ME!" A voice from outside shouted out.

Hearing the voice, it surprised Nick and the others a bit. It wasn't Gwen. It was Judy's voice.

"COME ON DOWN!" Nick shouted out.

Opening the hatch and climbing down the ladder was Judy in purple attire. As she climbs down the last bar and touches the floor, she then turns around and walks over to Nick. It was the first real-time they have seen each other eye-to-eye since their whole ordeal.

"Hey, Nick," Judy said with a small smile.

"Carrots," Nick said smiling as well.

The others felt... out of place. They already knew Nick and Judy wanted some alone time.

"Oooooooookay. Clearly, you two need to talk." Finnick said nervously. "So, we're gonna... you know."

Finnick, Honey, and Ben quickly left the room to leave Nick and Judy alone to talk. But they were all listening in the next room. The fox looked at the bunny and the bunny looked at the fox.

"Glad to see that you're okay," Nick said looking happy.

"Same for you," Judy said looking happy. "I heard that your father was alive all this time."

"Yeah. That's why he's back home with my mom." Nick said.

"I went over there earlier hoping to find you. But your mother said you weren't there." Judy stated.

"I was. But then I decided I should give them some more... 'alone time'." Nick said shivering a bit. "It has been over 20 years... and they don't have collars on anymore. So..."

"Stop!" Judy said halting Nick from saying anything else. "I get the picture. My own parents can't handle being 20 minutes away from each other. Let alone for 20 years."

"*gasp* That's why there's so many of you!" Nick shouted out in realization.

"Changing the subject!" Judy shouted out not wanting to talk anymore about what her parents do.

"Ahem." Nick cleared his throat before speaking again. "So, how are things for you now, Lieutenant Hopps? Or should I say... Chief?"

"You already know about that?" Judy asked looking surprised. "*sigh* The news about that wasn't supposed to come out yet." Judy was going to tell Nick sooner or later. So it might as well be sooner. "Yeah. I'm going to be chief of Precinct 1 soon. I didn't really want to take the position, but due to Bogo's... state and the current state of the city, I had to."

"It's a pretty big responsibility for such a little bunny," Nick said with a smirk.

"I know, but I want to do what I can to make this city a better place. The way it's supposed to be. A city where both prey and predator can live in peace." Judy stated boldly.

"Hmm. You really are rubbing off on me." Nick said with a smile wanting the same thing. "By the way, how's your family? I heard they are helping out some of the predators."

"They are. I didn't even think they would be so willing. Especially since none of them are wearing collars." Judy said.

"Well, you did kinda proved that predators turn savage **because **of the collars. So..." Nick stated.

"They also feel like they needed to help because they all felt like such..." Judy said.

"Dumb bunnies?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Dumb bunnies." Judy admitted. "But dumb no more. My family is done living in fear. That's why they are doing what they can to make up for it all."

"Well, glad someone is helping out the predators," Nick said with a smile.

"Oh! Also, my sister Dolly got back together with Herb." Judy added.

"I... didn't know they broke up," Nick said a bit surprised to hear that.

"It was short-lived. After the whole 'you-know-what' fiasco, being apart was the last thing Herb wanted. It didn't matter that Herb was a hare and Dolly was a rabbit anymore. They just wanted to be together." Judy said.

"They didn't let being different species bother them..." Nick uttered.

While Nick said that for Dolly and Herb, he also felt that it should be the case for him and Judy. Nick then couldn't keep his eyes off Judy. He didn't know why he was so attracted to this bunny, but he was. As he clenches his fist, he feels that it's finally time to tell her his feelings.

"Judy, there's something I wanted to..." Nick said.

Before he could even finish, the hatch door opened up again. Coming down the ladder was a vixen with goldish fur in a light blue dress shirt and blue jeans. This was Gwen Fawkes. One of Nick's friends.

"Ugh. I partied too hard last ni..." Gwen said before noticing Nick and Judy. "Oh, Nick. I didn't know you would be here." Gwen then looked at Judy. "Wait, isn't she..."

At that moment, looking at Judy's face and getting a whiff of Judy's scent, she had already had a good guess what was going on here. While Gwen never officially me Judy, she already knew about Nick having feelings for her. Since both Nick and Judy were within distance from each other, she put two and two together and assumed Nick was going to confess to her.

"Oh. OHH! OHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted out a bit dramatically. "I see. You two are... I'm totally in the way, aren't I? Umm... are Honey and the others..." Nick and Judy pointed at the door to the other room where Honey, Finnick, and Ben were. "Right." Gwen then slowly and awkwardly side walked passed Nick and Judy. "So... I'm gonna just... you know... join them until you're done. Kay?"

As Gwen makes it to the door, she didn't even need to open it. Honey, Finnick, and Ben opened up the door and pulled Gwen right into the other room and slammed the door. But it was obvious that they were all still listening in.

"That was Gwen, by the way," Nick said to Judy to inform her who the vixen was.

"She seemed nice," Judy said.

"Focus, Nicky! Focus!" Nick thought remembering what he needed to do. He cleared his throat and spoke with Judy. "Judy... there's something I need to tell you."

"Actually... there's something I need to tell you too," Judy said as she gripped her arm. "Please let me say what I need to first."

Nick assumed that Judy was going to tell him the same thing he was going to tell her. It would be way easier for him to confess if Judy went first.

"Okay. What did you want to tell me?" Nick asked.

"You know the current state of our city, right? Even with the collars gone and the perpetrators are all behind bars, the city is still in a broken state." Judy said. She wasn't going to talk about her feeling for Nick. Nick was disappointed but still listened. "Predator mammals are still hurt or holding grudges, prey mammals have all this endless guilt, many of the officers of the ZPD, not just Bogo, have resigned and the ones that were working uncover for Bellwether are arrested too. So basically, the city has gone more to hell than it already has before."

"Believe me, I know," Nick said agreeing with Judy. "What are you getting at, Carrots?"

"Even with me being the new chief, I can't fix the city by myself. There's so much that needs to be done to make up for 20 years. Predators don't trust most of the prey mammals now and with the mayor locked up and most of the government is corrupted, things aren't going to be easy. Nick, I would really like to ask for your help."

"Help how?" Nick asked. "Do you want me to be your ZPD parent or something?"

"As much as I wouldn't mind having you as a partner, I was thinking more than that," Judy said.

"Like what? A spokesman? A councilman? Mayor? Haha!" Nick asked in a joking matter. But when he looked at Judy, she could tell she was serious. "Wait. ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Nick, at this point, you are the only one who can do this," Judy stated.

"YOU WANT ME TO RUN FOR MAYOR OF ZOOTOPIA?!" Nick shouted out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Shouted out Finnick, Honey, Ben, and Gwen from the other room hearing all of that.

"Judy, I may have joked around about _running_ for mayor. But I wasn't serious. I can't do anything like that. I just can't." Nick said sounding panicked.

"I said the same thing to Bogo about becoming the new chief," Judy stated.

"Look Carrots, I get what you are saying, but no one is gonna want a fox as mayor," Nick stated firmly.

"I also say the same thing to Bogo about there being a bunny as chief. So I'll say something similar. They will want a fox as mayor if that fox is you." Judy stated.

"Even so..." Nick said still trying to get out of all of this.

"Nick..." Judy said in a sincere tone. She then held both of Nick's paw and felt the warmth from them. "... I know that this is a lot to ask you to do. You don't even have to do it. Odds are even if you work hard and do all the steps, you would probably still fail. So asking you to do this is crazy."

"Very," Nick replied.

"But Nick, did you ever wonder what would happen if you didn't do this?" Judy asked.

"Huh?" Nick said.

Judy then let go of Nick's paws.

"When the city gets a new mayor, will they be someone who makes society the way the other mammals want it to be, the way they wanted society to be like Bellwether, or will they be even worse than that?" Judy asked. "If you could fix things the way they were meant to be, would you do it or will you just step back and do nothing?"

"I..." Nick didn't really know how to answer Judy.

"Nick, I'm not exaggerating when I say this. You may be the only person right for this. You care about the city and what happens to the mammals here. I can't say the same for anyone else." Judy stated to Nick. "After all, you did free all those predators when you did."

As Judy mentions that, Nick flinched. Because it wasn't really his true intentions.

"That... wasn't what I meant to do. The only reason I did all of that... was because of the wanted posters of me. I thought you sold me out." Nick admitted.

"Oh..." Judy said as her ears drooped when she heard that.

"I thought... you betrayed my trust and that... you didn't care about me. So... I used the key I still had from you and freed all those predators I could just to spite you." Nick said as he paced around the room. He then stopped and look at Judy. "Then I found out the truth. That you got fired. That you got fired because of me." Nick then walked closer to Judy. "Even if I was wanted, even if the city was out to get me, I didn't care. I just wanted to fix things and make it up to you. No matter what."

"So... you were willing to fix your mistakes for me even when it ended up making the city better?" Judy asked.

"I was," Nick said nodding.

"If you are willing to do all that, how is what I'm asking you to do any different?" Judy asked.

Nick's eyes widen. During this whole thing, Nick had accomplished quite a lot. He's done more than any other fox would. More than any other mammal would. Taking the role to fix the city was a big one. Maybe too big for Nick. But if he wasn't going to fix the city he loved, who would? After taking a deep breath, Nick responded to Judy.

"2 years," Nick said while holding out 2 fingers. "All I need 2 years."

"2 years before taking it up?" Judy asked.

"No. 2 years to fix everything," Nick said looking confident.

"2 years to fix an entire city is a little ambitious, isn't it?" Judy asked with a smirk.

"Well, I'm forced to be an ambitious fox," Nick said proudly. "Besides, it won't be too hard. I got enough support. You, my parents, the peanut gang in the back..." Nick said as he pointed at the back door. "... your entire family, the entire fox population, the entire predator population..."

"I think I get the picture," Judy said smiling.

The two then laughed a little bit. Nick then held his paw out.

"Let's make the world a better place together, Judy," Nick said smiling.

"Yeah," Judy said shaking Nick's paw.

Nick and Judy had made a solid vow. A vow to make their world a better place and to make Zootopia the utopia that it was meant it be. It would be a lot of work, but they were willing to give it their all to make that goal a reality. As Judy let go of Nick's paw, she remembered that Nick wanted to tell Judy something.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Judy asked.

"Oh... umm..." Nick was having jitters. He was starting to have second thoughts about tell Judy his feelings for her. "You know what? Nevermi..."

Before Nick couldn't even finish what he was about to say, the door behind him opened up and Finnick, Benji, Honey, and Gwen shouted out "JUST TELL HER!" before closing the door again.

"Tell her what?" Judy asked Nick.

At that point, there was no point in hiding it anymore. Nick had nothing to lose either. So he might as well tell her how he truly feels about her.

"Judy, even though we haven't really known each other that long, I honestly don't know where I would be without you," Nick told Judy. "I know we're friends, but I... think I see you as more than just a friend."

Judy started blushing with all that Nick was saying.

"Judy, you're... my vixen," Nick said.

"Your what?" Judy said looking confused. A vixen is a female fox. Not a female bunny.

"Let me explain," Nick said wanting to say more. "There's a myth about foxes. We would shout when we see our soulmate. Remember the laundry room?"

Nick was referring to the time he shouted out Judy's name out loud in front of her family when he saw her.

"I shouted out your name when I saw you. It was the same for my mom and pa." Nick stated.

"Is that right?" Judy asked blushing a bit.

"Yeah," Nick admitted while blushing as well. "I know that we are different species. I know that things will be difficult. But... I don't think I could feel the way I do for anyone else than I do for you. Judy, I guess... what... I'm trying to say is... I... lo..."

Without even hesitating, Judy got on her tiptoes and kissed Nick right in his muzzle. Nick really wasn't expecting Judy to kiss him. After 3 seconds, Judy ended the kiss.

"I thought that would be easier than just talking," Judy said blushing and smiling.

"Way easier," Nick responded as smiling.

Nick then held Judy, leaned her down, held up her head, and then goes for another kiss. Judy was more than happy that Nick kissed him. Since they didn't hear any talking, Finnick and the others opened the door. They see Nick and Judy were kissing and knew that this meant everything was said and done.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Benji went adoring this.

"Finally..." Finnick said relieved.

"About time that boy finally found someone," Honey said happy for Nick.

"See? It's bad being a freak." Gwen added.

So there you have it. Nick and Judy got together and from then on began everything else. After Bogo's resignation, Judy was made the new Chief of the ZPD. Being the first bunny chief and one of the best police chiefs in a long time. Judy was brave, bold, and had the will to protect and fight for both prey and predator mammals. The officers in her precinct always followed her orders. No questions asked.

Nick began the healing process of the city. With the help from his parents and his friends, he starts fixing up the community by a few public speaking and refurbishing old predator parts of town. Many mammals were already willing to help him. Not just prey, but predator mammals too. They when from fixing up a small park to fixing up a whole block to fixing up an entire neighborhood. More and more of the dark and drab parts of the city turned light and beautiful. This was all part of Nick's hard work before starting a campaign. Then... 2 years had passed.

After only 2 years, 20 years of pain of suffering seem to just vanish. Prey and predators all just lived normal happy lives. Still no collars on any predators and prey mammals seem to get along with them just fine. Sure, the city still had some rough parts, but it hasn't been this good in a long time. It's mainly because of Zootopia's **new **mayor.

The new mayor was in his chair as he was reading the newspaper. The article on the front page was titled "Zootopia: An Utopia?". The mayor then hears a knock on his door and puts down his paper. The mayor was none other than Nick. Wearing a suave blue suit made by his father. Nick straightens up his red tie before speaking.

"Come on it!" Nick shouted out to whoever was in the door.

Opening the door and coming inside the room was Judy in her chief officer's uniform. The scar on her face was no longer visible thanks to her fur growing in. Nick looked very happy to see Judy.

"Finally here. Glad that you made it." Nick said happily as he got out of his chair and walked over to Judy.

"You know as chief, I tend to get pretty busy," Judy told Nick looking serious.

"Sorry. I just really wanted to see my favorite bunny/chief." Nick said to Judy.

"Bunny/Chief/Wife," Judy said as she held up her right paw and revealed a ring in her finger.

"I know. I just love hearing you say that." Nick said before giving Judy a quick kiss on the muzzle.

Nick and Judy were now married. While known as the heroes of Zootopia, as well as the chief police and mayor, they were also known as the first married fox and rabbit couple. Normal laws wouldn't allow Nick and Judy to marry. Of course, that was before Nick was made mayor and took away all the old and pointless law to make society better.

"Why did you call me up, Nick?" Judy asked curiously.

"Come have a look, honey," Nick said as he held onto Judy's paw.

Nick took Judy to the window. The two then looked at the overview of the city. It was lively, yet nice.

"The city is finally back to how it was met to be," Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah. Took a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to make it happen." Judy said as she leaned her head on Nick's arm.

"Today marks day 730," Nick said.

"Huh?" Judy asked.

"Day 730. As in 2 years since my promise to fix everything." Nick said. "As promised, the city is finally what it meant to be. A place for prey and predators. Not a bad job if I do say so myself."

"Yeah. It's amazing." Judy said smiling. "You know, when I became an officer, that is what I always wanted it to be like. Of course, reality hit me and I just did what I was told. But thanks to you, I see the world in a much better view."

"I could say the same," Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Judy. "You brighten up my dark world and help me become fox I was meant to be. I can't thank you enough for that, sweetheart."

"Well, you are a great mayor," Judy said.

"Well, you are a great chief of the ZPD," Nick said.

"You're a great husband," Judy added.

"You're a great wife," Nick added.

"And... you'll be a great father." Judy said blushing a bit.

"And you'll be a great..." Nick said before being shocked by what Judy had just said. "I'm sorry, what?" Nick then turned Judy around to face her. "Judy, are you..."

"You know..." Judy said still a bit red-faced as she moves Nick's arms away from hers. "... I have a lot of paperwork to do, so I'll see you at home."

Judy then kissed Nick on the cheek before dashing off.

"Wait! Jud..." Nick shouted out to her be didn't do a thing to stop her from leaving.

Nick was shocked. Was Judy really pregnant? Was he really going to be a father? How was it even possible for a fox and a rabbit to breed? He guessed evolution had something to do with it. Even so, Nick was a little ecstatic to hear the news. With friends, family, supporters, and even a baby on the way, life was actually pretty good for him. He sat back on his chair and went back to his mayor duties.

In the city, everyone had gone through some tough times. Even so, out of the ashes, the city was able to be reborn. It was _a new day_.

**Done. Woo! Okay, this was a lot more work to write than I thought it would be. But I'm glad I finished this story. It was actually a story I wanted to do half a year ago. Like I said, Zistopia kept us wanting more. Now, in NW's story, John is supposed to be dead, but I have major issues with Disney and them killing off the parents. So, I was NOT gonna go there. Besides, with the way the story went, there was an actual possibility of John still being alive on certain views. That's what I did. Again, this is not my way to give the story a better ending. It's more of a way for proper closure. I do hope you all enjoyed this and support the original Zistopia story from NicolasWildes. Thank you.**


End file.
